GET UP
by NMCY
Summary: This one's a new and different story that starts on STEP UP then to STEP UP 2. In the start, it might have a lot of Miles&Lucy cos i love them. ; But there's still Tyler&Nora ofcourse, and it goes on, etc. TRY READING IT Y'ALL. : TG&NC, MD&LA, A&C, M&S.
1. About the Party

So er. This story starts in STEP UP, then to STEP UP 2 THE STREETS. It's mixed. lol. So er... the story's not really based on what happened in the movie or something. I mean, it's still based on the movie (don't get me wrong) but not on the happenings in the movie. Like, on what happened in the movie, etc. but kind of. XD (HUH? lol) This one's different. This is like a new thing. I just wanted to try. It's hard to explain. XD lol. I made this story on how i see it and stuff. It's my thing. Like my point of view. New thing. HARD TO EXPLAIN. XD BUT I SUGGEST, THAT YOU TRY READING IT FIRST PLEASE. SERIOUSLY. PLEASE. :D THANKYOU.

**CHAPTER 1**

**ABOUT THE PARTY**

Staring out the window and just looking outside usually makes people think a lot especially when they're alone. That's what Nora Clark is unconsciously doing right now. She was in her room, staring outside her window and looking at the sidewalk, observing the people that were walking. She looked at the clouds, and realizing that the sun was almost down, she shook her head and sighed out loud. She went back to what she's doing and sat down on her bed. She fixed her clothes and put it inside her bag and continued to put things that she needed inside.

"Nora! Lucy's here!"

"Yes Mom! I'll be down in a minute!" Nora shouted back.

She closed her bag and carried it on her shoulder and ran downstairs to the living room. And as she expected it, Lucy Avila, her best friend was sitting on the sofa with her Mother.

"Hey girl!" said Lucy, as she stood up and hugged Nora.

"Hey!" Nora replied while hugging her back. When they broke apart she continued, saying "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah. My driver's waiting outside." said Lucy.

The three of them walked to the door. But before leaving, Lucy turned her head to Mrs. Clark and said, "Well, it was really nice seeing and talking to you again Mrs. Clark."

"You too, Lucy." Mrs. Clark smiled. "Well, you girls take care now. Have fun!"

Mrs. Clark waved to Nora and Lucy goodbye as both girls waved back too. They got inside the car and rode off to Lucy's house.

"I can't believe you convinced my mother to allow me on a sleepover with you." said Nora. "How'd you do it?"

"I have my secret charm. I have a way with parents you know." said Lucy, as both girls laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got to the house, they went straight to Lucy's room. Nora threw her bag on the floor and lied down on the bed.

"I'm exhausted." She said.

"I don't blame you. Before I picked you up, you just got home from rehearsals, right?" asked Lucy.

"mhmm." Nora's face was on the pillow.

"Well you better get your energy on. We're still going to that party Miles was talking about." Lucy exclaimed. "Come on girl! Get your party clothes on!" She turned on her radio and played party songs that can make you dance and move. Lucy was dancing by herself which made Nora roll her eyes.

"If I would've known better, you just want to go to that party just to see Miles." Nora muttered, but it was clear enough for Lucy to hear.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" Lucy said.

"Nothing." Nora sat up and grinned at her. She stood up and giggled as she passed by Lucy and went to her bag to get her party dress that she was really planning to wear. She saw Lucy roll her eyes while her hands were on her hips.

Nora placed her dress on top of her body and twirled around for Lucy to see. Lucy looked at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Well, what do you think?"

Nora's dress was in color black and its length was up to her knees. It was in a halter type with a diamond stone on the waste which was put in the middle.

"Huh. Don't worry. You will look gorgeous." Lucy replied while rolling her eyes again and smiling at Nora. "As usual."

"What does that supposed to mean, huh?" said Nora.

"Nothing." Lucy looked away while giggling.

"Tss. Getting revenge are you?" said Nora. "We'll see." Nora grinned.

"Oh. Is that a threat?"

"Bet on it."

Both of the girls laughed and started getting ready for the party. Nora changed and wore her black dress while Lucy wore a hot red dress. She was sitting down on her dresser and was putting on make-up while Nora sat down on the bed, observing her.

"What?" Lucy asked, as she turned to face Nora, seeing that she was looking at her intently.

"Nothing, nothing." said Nora, shaking her head and looking away.

Lucy looked at her with a 'you're-hiding-something-from-me-so-spit-it-out' look but Nora just seemed to avoid her eyes. She turned to the mirror and continued with her make-up.

Silence.

"So, what's up with you and-"

"Is Miles going to-"

They both accidentally started at the same time. They stopped abruptly and giggled.

"You first. What were you saying?" Nora chuckled.

"Er… I just wanted to ask…" said Lucy, while looking at Nora in the mirror. "What's up with you and Tyler?"

Nora's grin slightly faded and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You hell know what I mean, girl." said Lucy, as she faced Nora again. "Don't hide it. What's up?"

Nora chuckled while saying, "What do you mean, 'What's up?' Nothing's up. I swear."

"Mhmm. Yeah. I ain't stupid to not notice girl." said Lucy. "You guys…"

"… ARE FRIENDS." Nora interrupted.

"… are STILL Friends." Lucy giggled. "No. Actually, know what, I'm not going to believe in that crap anymore. Yeah. FRIEEENDS." said Lucy. She continued teasing her and laughing at her as she stood up and got ready.

"Huh. Look who's talking anyway. Mr. Miles?" said Nora. She stood up and faced Lucy completely. Lucy turned around and faced Nora completely too.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing." Nora raised her hands as if in surrender and looked away again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lucy started walking up to Nora.

"I said nothing. Is Miles going to pick us up or something? Or are we just going to meet HIM there?" Nora asked with a grin on his face.

"HIM? Oh yes. We're just going to meet HIM there." Lucy replied, as she looked at Nora with a daring face. Nora looked at her with a 'okay-now-you're-hiding-something-from-me-look'. Lucy caught her wrist and they both ran downstairs into the car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! LOL. REVIEW PLEASE. :D


	2. At the Party

**A/N: I OWN NATALEE HEATHERS. :D lol.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AT THE PARTY**

They arrived at the party and saw the place. They got down from the car and stopped at the entrance. It was held in a place that looked like a gym or a dance room that has a rooftop with balloons and decorations. The music was so loud that it was heard outside. The entrance was closed by double doors and some of the people were just hanging outside with their friends and drinks in hand.

"Who owns this place anyway?" asked Nora.

"I dunno. But I think I heard Miles saying it was rented or something. I'm not sure." Lucy replied, still looking at the rooftop with its balloons and decorations. Some of the people upstairs can be seen.

Nora looked at Lucy with a teasing grin on her face again and said, "Then what are you- I mean, WE waiting for? Let's go in to find out yourself- I mean, OURSELVES. AHEM" Nora teased. Lucy looked at her with a 'what-the-hell' look on her face while smiling, as they opened the double doors and walked inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the place, there were tables and chairs at the back were Lucy and Nora were, and there were long tables on the left and on the right or each side of the place with drinks and food on it. All the way to the front were the stage and the big dance floor. Everybody who was sitting on the chairs was talking, and with the loud music on, it was really really loud and was hard to hear clearly. But majority was still on the dance floor and some were just hanging out at the sides were the drinks and food were.

They went inside as Lucy tried to look for Miles. Nora looked around and saw a lot of people. She knew some of the people so they waved at her and vise versa. Then, Lucy saw him. Miles was on stage, obviously handling the music and the sounds for the night.

"Hey. Er… Miles is on stage. Busy with the music and all." said Lucy. "Do you wanna sit down?"

Nora's eyebrow rose up. "What's up with you?" said Nora. "Do you actually expect me to just sit in this party?" Lucy just stared at her. "NO. WAY. In the first place, we went here to have a FUN party AND, the fact that Miles invited you,- I mean. Us. AHEM We can't just sit down, Lucy."

"But he's on stage."

"And so?" said Nora. "SIGH OH COME ON." She caught Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the front to the stage. Lucy was pulling back but Nora pulled her harder towards the stage.

"No! Nora! Nooo! He's busy doing his thing! Ugh! No!"

Nora ignored this as they passed through the side. Just as soon enough, they got close enough for Miles to hear or see them.

"Hey Miles!" Nora shouted.

Miles heard her and looked their way. He smiled and waved also signaling them that he'd be down in a minute. Nora looked at Lucy's flustered face with a smile on her face. "See." said Nora. "Even if he was busy or doing something, he's still gonna go down from that stage just for YOU."

Lucy just looked down with a slight smile on her face. "Ha. I knew it." Nora muttered again, but still clear enough for Lucy to hear.

"But how should I know?" said Lucy.

"GASP Am I actually seeing this? Lucy Avila? Shy around boys or guys?" Nora replied with a 'pretend-shocked' look on her face.

Both of the girls laughed and just as soon, Nora's laughter died. She was looking intently at something behind Lucy. When Lucy noticed this, she almost turned around to look at what Nora was looking at, but Nora stopped her. She looked at her with her eyebrow up and forced to turn around to see anyway.

She saw Miles talking to girl with black hair and was wearing a very pretty black dress and they were both laughing and apparently having a good time. Lucy's mouth fell then she looked at Nora. Nora bit her lip and stared at Lucy.

"FRIENDS. CLOSE FRIENDS. They can be FRIENDS or CLOSE FRIENDS." Nora explained.

"How can you know that?" whispered Lucy.

Nora looked at Miles once again with a slight smirk on her face. "Trust me." she said.

And as if hearing their conversation, Miles suddenly looked their way. He smiled then waved to them. Nora smiled then waved back to act natural. Then they saw him talking to the girl once again and now pointing at them.

Lucy gasped and turned around to face Nora again. (A/N: So her back was facing Miles. XD) "Don't tell me." she said.

"Tell you what?" Nora chuckled.

"He's going to bring her here?!" Lucy whispered, while she started to feel a bit panicked.

Nora looked at Miles again and saw him waving. She turned her head to the girl who also waved at her. She waved back and said to Lucy, "Looks like it. He's going to introduce her to us. The girl waved at me."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lucy said in a low voice, trying so hard to whisper but just couldn't.

Nora nodded, still not looking at Lucy but at Miles. Then she looked at her and said, "They're coming over." Seeing Lucy's face again and her mouth open again, she said, "YOU HAVE GOT TO CHILL GIRL."

Lucy breathed in deeply and turned around to face the walking form of Miles and the girl. "They're friends. Just trust me." said Nora, who was standing beside Lucy.

"Hey Nora." said Miles stepping forward to hug her.

"Hey Miles." said Nora, slightly hugging him back.

Miles looked at Lucy and said, "You look… absolutely amazing, Lucy." He looked at her from head to toe with a grin on his face. He was about to hug her when he noticed the neutral look on Lucy's face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Miles, as he touched Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy just shook her head and slightly smiled at him, glancing at his eyes for the shortest time and then looking away. Miles looked at Nora and noticed her eyes stare at his, then to the girl, then to his again.

Sensing what Nora was trying to tell him, he said, "Oh. Yeah, yeah. This is Natalee-Ow!" Natalee punched him on the arm, and said, "I told you not to call me that!" Miles chuckled and teased her by sticking out his tongue while rubbing his arm. Natalee did it too in return and laughed.

"Sorry. Please forgive Miles for acting like a kid-"Hey! You're acting like one too!" Miles interrupted.

"See." Natalee laughed. This made Nora and Lucy slightly giggle. She looked at Nora and offered her a handshake while saying, "Anyway. Hi. I'm… Natalee. Natalee Heathers. But, please. Call me Alee. I would really much prefer Alee." She chuckled.

Nora took her hand while smiling and said, "Hi. Nora Clark."

Natalee turned to Lucy and offered her a handshake too. Lucy stared at her hand for a second but took it anyway. "Lucy Avila." She said, while slightly smiling.

Natalee has normal black hair, average colored skin and partly looked Asian. "Hello Lucy, Nora. It was very nice meeting you." She said, while smiling at both of them.

"Alee's the one who's holding this party. She was the one who rented the place too." Miles explained.

"Oh, really? Wait. What's the occasion anyway?" asked Nora.

"Nothing, really. Just a normal, fun party. It was supposed to be a reunion or something. But, yeah. On second thought, it would be much more fun if it's a party for everyone I guess." Alee explained. "I told Miles to invite his friends, and at the same time with my other friends too. I told them to invite people."

"Oh." Nora nodded in response.

"So er… yeah. Just have fun, feel at home, and enjoy the party!" said Natalee. "I have to get back to my friends anyway. Er… Maybe we'll see each other around. I'll introduce you to some of my friends if given the chance."

"Sure." Nora replied, while smiling back at her.

She winked then smiled at them for the last time and waved goodbye. They waved back at her and watched her retreating form.

"She's nice." said Nora.

"Yeah. She's cool. She's kind of my family friend or something. She was my neighbor before, in our old house. We just suddenly met here again and had a party I guess." Miles explained.

Nora looked at Lucy with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. Lucy just stared at her but slightly smiled too. She rolled her eyes at her as both girls giggled.

"Hey Lucy!" said Miles, moving closer to her. "You seem quiet. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

For the first time that day, she looked at Miles in the eyes and smiled at him completely. She moved closer to hug him. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said while hugging him.

Nora smiled at the scene before her and said, "Okay. I'll just…go…to the bathroom." She turned around and almost walked away when Miles said, "Oh. Nora. By the way, Tyler is around here somewhere."

She froze.

Lucy and Miles laughed. "He's looking for you, I think." said Miles, chuckling.

Nora turned around and faced them with her arms crossed. "HA. HA. VERY FUNNY MILES. VERY FUNNY."

She rolled her eyes and walked backwards, looking at Lucy's giggling face and Miles laughing. Lucy was covering her mouth with her hands, apparently trying to stop herself from laughing. Nora stuck out her tongue at them and rolled her eyes once more before turning her back at them about to walk away again. She didn't notice Miles trying to signal Lucy to shush.

Once she turned around, she stopped abruptly as she came face to face with a strong body. Their bodies were so close that they were really compressed to each other. She opened her mouth and was about to say 'Excuse me' but they were so close that when she looked up, their noses almost touched. She smiled. She knew exactly who the person was.

"You know," the person said. "Miles was not kidding. Where have you been?"

"Tyler." Nora uttered out while smiling at him.

His lips were really almost close to hers. She wanted to move closer as Tyler looked like he was about to move closer too, but realizing that Miles and Lucy were just there, probably watching them closely right now, she slightly moved backwards.

"AHEM" Nora cleared her throat and looked towards Miles and Lucy.

Tyler looked up to the ceiling and sighed out loud. He looked at Nora's eyes then whispered, "Miles and Lucy?" while slightly chuckling. Nora nodded in response while slightly giggling too.

Both of them looked towards Miles and Lucy, who were acting or pretending as if they're not looking at them but still kind of obvious that they were. They agreed to go to them. Nora made the first move and started to walk towards Lucy and Miles first. But before she got too far, Tyler caught her wrist and pulled her gently to face him again.

"Before we go," he said. "I would just want to say that you really look beautiful tonight." he smiled and looked at Nora in the eyes.

She smiled at him and didn't know what to say at first. But as if shaking herself from her thoughts, she said instantly, "Wow. Thankyou." as she grinned at him. She moved closer and hugged him as Tyler hugged her back. When they broke apart, they sighed and walked towards Lucy and Miles while chuckling.

When they were in front of them, Nora cleared her throat again.

Lucy faced them and said, "OH! HEY! I see you've met." She teased, slightly giggling and forcing herself not to laugh so hard. Miles laughed in the background behind Lucy.

"I told you I ain't kidding." said Miles, shaking his head while looking down.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. XD THANKYOU. XD


	3. The Biggest Program Ever

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER 3**

**  
****PLEASE READ:**

**FIRST**, I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I TOOK SOOO LONG TO UPDATE. X SORRY. :( I went to this family trip for FIVE DAYS and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. So I couldn't update or do anything. : Shoot. Anyway, yeah. I'M REALLY SORRY. :(

**SECOND**, TO ALL READERS, I would just really like or want, (WHATEVER. XD lol) you to listen to the following songs _**BEFORE OR WHILE **_READING CHAPTER 3. Which ever you guys prefer. XD

**- "Superstar" By Jamelia**

**- "Pump It Up" By Joe Budden**

**- "Show Me The Money" By Petey Pablo**

It will be included in the story. XD And I would really prefer for you guys to listen to it before reading. Or read it while reading. Lol. Just to get a better view or picture of the story or something. **I NEED BIG AND WIDE IMAGINATIONS HERE PEOPLE. XD LOL.**

**BREAKING NEWS ****IN THE STORY****!**

- Nora can sing.

- Miles can dance.

Oh. I own Cristina Brooke, Alexandra Smith, Stephanie Woodson and Becky Emerald. :D

Here it goes. :)

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE BIGGEST PROGRAM EVER**

As Nora and Lucy was standing near the food table and getting drinks, Miles went back up the stage. Nora asked an alone time with Lucy for a while, so Tyler followed Miles to help.

"You liar." said Nora.

"What? Me? Liar?" said Lucy, acting as if she didn't do anything. She was looking at her drink or just looking everywhere except Nora's eyes.

"Oh. Quit it." Nora rolled her eyes while slightly smiling at Lucy. "Lucy, you said that we're only going to meet Miles here. Then why is…?"

"Look, girl. Do you actually expect Miles to go to a party, invite us, and not invite Tyler?" Lucy explained. "Or do you actually expect Miles not to go with Tyler to a party or something?" Lucy's eyebrow rose as she felt confident enough that Nora couldn't reply to that.

Nora couldn't reply at first and slid her hands into her pockets. "I dunno. I expected him to go with… Mac or something. …or with his… other friends." She said, while looking down on the floor.

"Yeah. Excuses." said Lucy, as she laughed at her. "It won't get you anywhere."

Nora replied, laughing too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When both girls were done with their drinks, they walked to the stage and called out for Miles and Tyler. But instead of the guys going to them, they signaled Nora and Lucy to go up to the stage instead. They smiled and agreed to go up the stage. They passed through the stairs on the left and walked up to them.

"What's up?" said Lucy, standing beside Miles.

"Er… Alee just asked us to perform a program or something." said Miles.

"HA! That's funny. Nice one, Miles." said Lucy, looking at the people who were dancing on the dance floor. She looked at Miles and saw his serious face. "What? She's serious?"

Miles replied with a nod and continued with his music, looking at his laptop. "Wait. Hold on. But we didn't prepare anything. Did we?" Nora exclaimed, standing beside Miles and Tyler. (A/N: So it's Lucy, Miles, Nora, Tyler. XD)

"Er…she said, 'even though'. We're good enough, she says." Miles explained. "She suggests a dance or a song number or something."

"Huh. So typical. Why am I not surprised?" Tyler sneered. Nora rolled her eyes as well as Lucy.

"So er…wait. What do you guys plan to do?" asked Lucy.

Just then, Natalee came along and walked up to them while saying, "Hey! You guys ready?"

"Erm… not yet. We're still planning." said Lucy, looking at Nora then to Miles.

"Aw come on. I'm pretty sure you guys can come up with something. You're professionals! You guys are so awesome!" said Natalee, while grinning at all of them. "Well, that's what they told me anyway, including Miles." She giggled. "Just think of something. Anything. This is just for fun anyway. Just for a FUN PARTY" she laughed and emphasized 'FUN PARTY'. "It's not like we hired judges to be around. Right?"

Everybody laughed, as Nora looked at Tyler's eyes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_See. That's my concern. He's not taking this seriously." said Director Gordon._

"_Look, I'm sorry." he scoffed. "It's just y'all be talkin' about dancin' like it's rocket science or somethin'." said Tyler._

"_It's just a couple of weeks. Until Andrew gets better." Nora exclaimed._

"_Yeah." said Tyler._

"_This would be your risk, Nora." said Director Gordon. _"_It's your Senior Piece."_

"_I know" said Nora._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah. Just for fun." said Nora, looking at Tyler with a smile as Tyler smiled back at him.

"See." said Natalee, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll leave you guys to come up with something. Start whenever you want. They'll be watching. Don't worry." She giggled and said, "Including me, of course."

Natalee left the stage and walked down the stage. All of them looked at her as she faded through the people on the dance floor.

Silence.

"Hmm. Let's see… Obviously you and Miles can sing for the program." said Nora to Lucy and Miles, as she looked at Tyler and avoided looking at the two. Tyler did the same thing and looked away while whistling.

Nora looked at Lucy after and saw her arms crossed and her eyebrow up. "WELL, YOU CAN. RIGHT?" said Nora, trying to defend what she said a while ago.

"Yeah. You guys are good." said Tyler.

"Not just good, they're awesome." said Nora, giggling and looking away again.

Miles seemed to be really focused on his music, his face slightly changing a bit color. He suddenly looked up to Nora and Tyler and said, "Then what are you guys going to do?"

But before any of them could reply, Lucy suddenly pulled Nora to the back, a bit far away from Miles and Tyler. With her eyebrow still up at Nora, she whispered, "Really trying to get revenge, are you?"

"Like what I said before, BET ON IT." Nora replied in a low voice, with her eyebrow up.

Lucy grinned and said, "Fine. Then it's on. BRING IT ON, GIRL."

Both girls had their daring faces on and walked back up to the guys, not breaking their eye contact with each other. They looked serious, but there was still a part that it wasn't. They were just playing for fun or just having fun.

When they arrived, Miles suddenly played a beat. All four of them moved to the beat while smiling at each other.

"What's this?" asked Nora, with a smile on her face.

"Just something I came up with." Miles replied, as she grinned at Nora then to Lucy who was smiling back at him.

"This is awesome, Miles." said Tyler, as he was moving with the beat, that he was almost dancing.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed, while moving to the beat. "You know what, I have a better idea for the program."

She faced Nora with a seductive look on her face and used her fingers to "seduce" Nora to come near her. Nora rode on Lucy's game or Lucy's playing around act and swayed her hips, dancing and walking towards her with a seductive look on her face too. The music continued on playing as Miles turned on the beat. They held each others hands, danced, and swayed to the beat like no one's watching. They danced to the middle of the stage, playing with their skirt as they giggled. But it ended as they suddenly stopped dancing and started laughing. They didn't hear some of the people on the dance floor cheering for them.

"Wait. Don't stop. You can actually do that for the program!" said Tyler. "Come on! Do it again!"

Both of the girls looked at him as if he was crazy or they were a bit confused if he was actually serious or not. Nora and Lucy looked at each other, thought about it for a second, then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's possible." said Nora, starting to dance to the beat again. Miles created something new to the beat that it made Nora realize and say, "You know, this beat really sounds familiar."

She walked up to Lucy and whispered to her ear, "Hey. Do you remember that song, when we used to dance before when we were younger? I mean. Younger in a way that, when we were younger compared to now." Both of the girls laughed as Lucy asked, "What?" her mouth was open in a smile, looking at Nora with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look.

Nora laughed and said, "Sorry. Erm…that song. Uhh. The one Jamelia sang?"

"Oh! Yeah! Superstar?" Lucy giggled at the thought and said, "Yeah. I remembered that song perfectly. The one we danced before? When we were just kidding around and stuff? Huh. Yeah. Why?" she giggled.

Nora just responded giving Lucy a big grin, and sensing what Nora was trying to tell her, Lucy said, "Oh no. You ain't thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Nora nodded as Lucy gaped at her. "NO. NO WAY. NO. FREAKING. WAY. NO!" said Lucy.

"COME ON! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE!" said Nora, who was giving Lucy a big smile with pleading eyes. "BESIDES! This is JUST FOR FUN anyway, remember? Come on, Lucy!"

Lucy looked up and thought about it as Nora said, "For fun, Luce. Come on. PLEEEASE. The song's not that bad anyway. It's still nice." She pleaded and pouted while looking at Lucy with her sad eyes.

"But the song's old school anyway! Who would want to see that again?" Lucy slightly chuckled. Nora looked at her with disappointment as she was still wearing a sad face. She looked down and murmured, "Just for fun." as she was acting like a very sad kid.

"That ain't going to work." said Lucy. Nora looked at her with big eyes and pleaded, "PLEEEASE?"

Lucy sighed and said, "That's not going to work, BUT." Nora's eyes got bigger and slightly smiled, OBVIOUSLY looking for hope. "… Okay." said Lucy, as she was slowly nodding in agreement while looking at the audience. "Just for fun, huh?"

"YES!" Nora shouted, as she ran to Miles and requested for the song. She went straight to Miles and whispered the requested song, ignoring Tyler by the way and leaving him with no information on what they're about to do, as well as Miles.

When she passed by Tyler though, she looked at him with her daring face on as she giggled and smiled at him, running back to Lucy, leaving him scratching his head. Tyler looked at Miles with a questioned look on his face, as Miles replied with that look on his face too while shrugging.

Before Nora got too far, Miles shouted, "Hey Nora!" He threw the microphone to her as Nora gave it to Lucy. "Nora!" Miles shouted again. She looked towards him and saw him threw another microphone at her. Nora caught it and mouthed the words "What?" to Miles with a confused look on her face. But Lucy touched her shoulder and turned her to face her.

"You can do it. Sing with me." said Lucy, as she started with her welcome message to the audience.

"Hey Everyone!" she said. The Audience cheered as the people who were sitting on the chairs at the back stood up and walked to the dance floor.

Lucy chuckled and continued, saying, "So uhh. Let me try to make this short. I'm Lucy Avila," the people cheered again. She looked at Nora as Nora continued too, saying, "Hey everybody! I'm Nora Clark." The audience cheered and as Nora looked at them, she saw Natalee in the middle and at the front near the stage, jumping and cheering too.

'_What has she been telling these people that made them cheer for us like that?' _Nora thought. She ignored the thought first as she looked at Lucy. "You ready?" she asked.

"I'm always ready." Lucy replied with a grin.

"Oh! By the way! LADIES. ALL LADIES IN THE HOUSE." said Lucy, as her mouth slowly curved into a smile. "It's our time to shine. It's YOUR time to shine." All the girls on the dance floor cheered. "Any girl who can dance to the beat or knows how to dance this song is free to come up the stage and dance with us. If you want." Lucy explained, as she grinned at everyone on the dance floor.

Lucy looked at Nora again as they both smiled to each other.

"Miles? If you please?" Lucy said to Miles, loud enough for him to hear her. She smiled at him as Miles smiled back at her.

Miles played the song as the intro started. The beat and the sound were heard in the whole place. Lucy and Nora started to sway and dance to the song as Lucy started to sing. But before singing, she said, "Everybody's a Superstar."

_People always talk about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
All the things their all about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Write it on a piece of paper,  
Got a feeling I'll see you later._

Nora followed, singing the second voice.

_There's something bout this,  
Let's keep it moving,  
And if its good lets just get something cooking.  
Coz I really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.  
(you do, you do)._

They continued, singing the chorus altogether.

_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)_

Natalee went up the stage and stood behind Nora and Lucy, as the other girls went up the stage too and danced with them. All of them danced together as Lucy shouted, "Come on Ladies! Everybody!" She looked at Nora as Nora started singing the next verse.

_Baby take a look around (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Everybody's getting down (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Deal with all the problems later,  
Bad boys on their best behaviour._

Both of them sang together,

_There's something bout you,  
Lets keep it moving,  
And if it's good lets just get something cooking,  
Coz I really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,  
(you do, you do)._

They both sang the chorus again but this time, some of the girls sang along too.

_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)._

They both sang together as all of the girls on the stage looked at the guys on the dance floor with seductive and daring looks on their faces. They continued dancing, getting the basic steps almost too quickly and just dancing for fun. Lucy and Nora turned their heads to Miles and Tyler for time to time, giving them a short glance with a smile on their faces. They saw them watching them intently and smiled at the thought.

_I like the way your movin' (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play),  
If you just put pen to paper (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Got that feeling I'll see you later.  
_

Lucy started to sing,

_Make your move, can we get a little closer,  
You rock it just like you're supposed to,  
Hey boy i ain't got nothing more to say,  
Coz you just make me wanna play,_

Lucy moved to the front of the stage and continued singing, as the other girls danced in unison and continued smiling._  
_

_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know,_

_Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,  
All eyes on you._

Nora started to sing the chorus as the other girls sang along too. Lucy continued the second voice of the song.

_I don't know what it is, (I don't know)  
That makes me feel like this (I don't know),  
I don't know who you are, (I don't know)  
But you must be some kind of superstar, (Gotta be a superstar)  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are, (no matter, no matter, no matter where you are)  
(you just make me wanna play)._

_I don't know what it is, (I don't know what it is)  
That makes me feel like this, (That makes me feel like this)  
I don't know who you are,(I don't know who you are)  
But you must be some kind of superstar, (Gotta be a superstar)  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are, (No matter where you are)  
(you just make me wanna play)._

As the song ended, all of the girls stopped and froze with a hot pose on the stage. All of the people on the dance floor that watched, cheered and whistled, majority of them or almost ALL of them were guys since the girls were on stage. Nora and Lucy looked at Tyler and Miles, as they saw them clapping their hands with big smiles on their faces.

All of the people on the stage and on the dance floor were talking and chatting with each other, giggling with their friends. Nora and Lucy was about to walk up to Tyler and Miles, when Natalee suddenly walked up to them with her friends behind her.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" shouted Natalee. "YOU GUYS WERE ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!" she clapped her hands together with a big grin on her face, moving closer to hug both Nora and Lucy. They hugged her back as they also saw Natalee's friends behind her, smiling at them.

"Oh. Yeah. My friends wanted to meet you guys." explained Natalee.

"Oh. Sure thing." said Nora. "Okay. No problem." Lucy said. They followed Natalee to her circle of friends while smiling.

"So let me introduce them to you." said Natalee.

"This is Cristina Brooke." A girl with short black hair wearing a cute white party dress moved closer and smiled at Nora and Lucy.

"Call me Tina." She said, letting out her hand to them, as both girls took it and shook hands.

"This is Alexandra Smith." A tall girl with short dark brown hair wearing also a black party dress let out her hand to shake Nora and Lucy's hands.

"Call me Alex." She said while smiling.

"Stephanie Woodson." said Natalee, pointing at a girl with long straight blonde hair with a pink dress that goes above her knees.

"Hello." Stephanie waved. Nora and Lucy waved back with a smile.

"And, Becky Emerald." A girl with shoulder length, red hair, wearing a green dress walked up and said, "Hey!" to Nora and Lucy.

"The others are somewhere there, walking around." said Natalee with a chuckle. "So, yeah."

"Well, I would just really want to say that it was really fun dancing with you guys here on stage." said Becky.

Everyone agreed as all of them talked on what happened on stage. They complimented them with their singing and dancing skills.

"Lucy's the real singer here. I only dance." said Nora, looking at Lucy while giggling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later on, Natalee and her friends went back to their group. Everyone evacuated the stage and was all on the dance floor except for Miles, Tyler, Lucy, and Nora. Nora and Lucy were left alone talking with each other on the stage, across from Miles and Tyler. So they were at both ends of the stage.

Nora and Lucy was about to walk up to Tyler and Miles again, when they stopped, suddenly seeing Tyler whisper something to Miles as Miles nodded in agreement about something. Nora and Lucy looked at each other with big question marks on their heads. They looked at them again and saw them with smug looks on their faces.

Everybody thought the program was over, when Tyler suddenly went to the front of the stage with a microphone in his hands. Nora and Lucy noticed this, as both of the girls had their mouths wide open, imagining things Tyler would most probably do.

"Woahwoah. Wait. Hold up." said Tyler through the mic. Everybody shushed and looked at him.

"All the Fellas in the house, let me hear you yell!"

All the guys cheered and yelled as the girls had confused looks on their faces. Some even rolled their eyes.

"The Ladies had their chance to perform on stage." Tyler explained. "Where's our chance?"

All the guys yelled again. The girls continued rolling their eyes at them, even Nora, Lucy, and Natalee this time.

"If the ladies had their chance to show their thing, then we must have our chance too, right?"

All of the guys yelled, 'Yeah!' in response, as the girls just stared at Tyler.

"We can't let this happen. We MUST have our chance. RIGHT?" Tyler shouted, as the guys responded, shouting 'Yeah!' again.

"Alright. Now Ladies, you had your chance. But this time, it's OUR turn." The girls were smiling but also scoffed and rolled their eyes at Tyler and the other guys.

"Now, there ain't going to be any singing in this program. Only dancing." Tyler explained. "So fellas, let's show them our MOVES." Tyler grinned as some of the guys started to walk up the stage.

"Hit it Miles!" Tyler shouted, as he also threw his microphone to him. Miles caught it and pressed play.

The song 'Pump it Up' by Joe Budden played as the guys cheered and some walked up to the stage. All of the girls watched on the dance floor, including Nora and Lucy. Both of them and Natalee were standing on the front, the very closest to the stage.

As the intro started, all of the guys stood behind Tyler in a semi circle facing the ladies on the dance floor. They moved to the beat as Tyler walked up to the front. He danced and showed them his moves, doing some stunts along the way. When he was done, the guys cheered as the ladies slightly smiled in amazement, trying not to show them too much. The girls were really amazed on what Tyler did, but almost all of them hid it and pretended not to be amazed at all. They realized that they can't give the guys the pleasure of showing them the look, that the guys might be better than them.

"Who's next?" said Tyler.

He saw Miles took his headphones off and left the table, walking up to them and standing beside the guys in the semi circle.

"Miles!" Tyler shouted.

"What? Me?" Miles replied, pointing to himself, a bit shocked.

"Do it! I know you can." said Tyler, as he moved towards the guys in the semi circle and let Miles take the lead.

Miles went to the front of the stage, turned and started dancing. He danced hip-hop and street mixed together, also with stunts along the way. When he was done, he looked at Lucy down the stage with a grin and a slightly smug look on his face. Lucy had his mouth wide open, apparently shocked that Miles could dance that way. She looked at Nora, with her mouth still wide open. Nora was still looking at the stage with her mouth open too, obviously also shocked on what Miles just did.

All of the guys on stage and on the dance floor cheered for Miles, especially Tyler. They continued dancing, as one by one each of the guys went to the front of the stage and showed their moves and stunts.

Then, Tyler showed them a dance move and asked them to follow him if they can. All of the guys tried the dance move and followed, as they danced in unison. It looked as if they practiced this before. Miles also showed his moves as they followed again in unison. He was standing on the front beside Tyler. The girls looked at them with amazement, but this time, it was all written on their faces.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the song ended, all of the guys on the dance floor cheered as the girls just clapped their hands and looked at each other. Nora and Lucy looked at each other with neutral looks on their faces. They giggled after as Lucy stopped abruptly and looked as if a plan just popped insider her head.

"Know what, I have an idea." She said, as she grinned at Nora.

Nora looked at her, as if getting Lucy's plan. "What?" she asked.

"We can't just let the guys take over." said Lucy.

She took Nora's wrist and they walked up to the stage again. They walked to the stairs on the left where Miles and Tyler used to stand with the table. Lucy took the microphone on the table and said, "Okay, okay. You guys had your turn."

"But LADIES. We can't just leave this hanging, right?" shouted Lucy.

The girls responded with loud shouts of 'Yeah!' as the guys moved to the right side of the stage, giving Nora and Lucy a big space since the attention was mostly on them now.

"We can't just let them take over, RIGHT?" Nora shouted, as all of the girls shouted 'Right!' "We still have moves that we can show them. CORRECT?"

All of them responded with a yell as the guys scoffed and sneered at them.

"So Tyler, don't even think that it's done." said Nora, as she moved closer to him. She looked at him with a seductive look on her face. With the help of her heels, she moved closer and slightly tip-toed, close enough to the point that her nose was almost touching his. "It's not yet done." She whispered, but loud enough for the guys beside Tyler to hear. She noticed Tyler swallow hard as he also cleared his throat.

"Now Fellas," said Lucy, walking over to the guys but had her focus on Miles. She did the same thing, moving closer as she noticed Miles swallow hard too and just stare down at her. Lucy moved slowly to the left and went close enough that her mouth was near Miles' ear and said, "Let's take it to the dance floor."

Lucy walked away and went to the stairs on the right of the stage. Nora followed and went down the stairs too. They both walked together towards the group of ladies while grinning and laughing at each other.

"That was hot." said Natalee, while giggling.

"You think so?" said Lucy, laughing.

"And they didn't have any say to what we said." said Nora, as the girls cheered 'Yeah!' as if victory was theirs already.

"Hmm. Looks like this program is turning into something else." said Natalee with a grin.

All of them nodded in agreement as Lucy said, "Yeah. Don't you girls like it? MORE FUN." They all replied laughing.

"Now look who's talking." said Nora to Lucy, as both of them laughed and hugged each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tyler, Miles, don't you, or we, have a say in this?" said a guy on the stage.

Miles looked at Tyler and saw him looking to the front, but he was looking at nothing or no one. Tyler was obviously thinking. Then, a smirk formed on his face as he shook his head slowly while saying, "No. No more talking." Miles grinned as if getting what Tyler was thinking.

"Let's just hit it to the dance floor and show these ladies what we got!" Tyler shouted, loud enough for the girls to hear. All of the girls looked to the stage as they saw the guys yell 'Yeah!' as they also started to walk down the stage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group of girls was standing on the left side on the dance floor and the guys were on the right. The girls had their high heeled shoes off, so they were standing there, facing the guys bare footed.

Natalee was on the stage near the table, holding a microphone with her heels off too. She giggled as she said, "Now, y'all don't take this seriously. Alright?"

All of the people on the dance floor laughed.

"Okay. That's better." She said. "Like what Nora and Lucy had been saying, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN."

They replied shouting 'Yeah!' in agreement.

"So let's just all enjoy, have fun, and dance all night long." said Natalee with a grin on her face, as all of the people's attention was all on her. "Now let's get this party started!"

She pressed play as 'Show Me The Money' by Petey Pablo played.

_This is defiantly the wickedest thing I hear of my life!_

As the intro started, Lucy and Nora started moving forward while dancing, making the guys move backwards. Natalee ran down the stairs of the stage and followed beside Lucy and Nora on the front, facing the guys, dancing with them.

As the words or the lyrics of the song started, all of the girls followed the steps and danced in unison.

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock_

Nora started with a step and danced to the front as the girls followed. Then Lucy had her turn and danced to the front where everybody can see her. Natalee had her chance too as they let her dance to the front and they followed. The girls continued following, smiling and showing the guys the best they can, everybody dancing in unison as the guys watched them.

_Can't nobody do it like I do it,  
when I do it, dog I do it  
(break it down) Break it down put you back into it  
Main you all ain't ready for the I'm doing  
(get up) Get up put your drinks down  
Don't want you all saucy your drinks out  
All over that your cheap blouse ain't nothing but a small any anyhow  
(still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one I had and just swapped it out  
(switch) Kept something in the background, 'cause you in love with the song but you're in love with the background  
Come on let a momma work for me  
Make a player wanna spend some money  
(come on) I don't really like to spend a money  
But you can do what you do and do it well I'm gonna_

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock_

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock  
_

When they ended, they stopped with a pose again and looked at the guys. Tyler and Miles moved and dance to the front, moving forward, making the girls move back now. The guys followed them and danced along to the next verse. They did the same thing, Tyler showing his moves first, then Miles, and so on.

_(show up) Show up, empty  
Nothing in um, her..her  
No Silicone, no lipo, no botox, no dumpy dump (no)  
All natural, let the day spoil when another brother in this world  
Good looking momma  
That good and hot to death make an athlete lose his breath  
And had to move that arse when you bump south  
You're gonna need a couple squirt keep falling out  
(for real) a 10.5 on a Rhictor scale a high number you can go to 12  
shorty shaking like hell  
We ought to be shamed ourselves, creator couldn't rock the bed that well  
(look out) Breaking it down, riding this beat like (WOW)  
Papa jail man I gun her down_

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock  
_

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock_

When they were done, the girls followed after again and it continued, each of them having their chance to dance.

_This is defiantly the wickedest thing I hear of my life!  
OKAY! I've been sipping on that patron  
(get up, get up, get up)  
I'm ready, give you what you want  
OKAY! (get up, get up)  
Might not feel the same way tomorrow (OKAY)  
But I'll deal with that tomorrow  
(get up, get up)  
'cause tonight you got me feeling like I wanna take you home_

After the girls finished, all of them danced together in the chorus, each of the two groups having their own steps.

_Show off that body you got (GET UP)  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock_

_Show off that body you got (GET UP)  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock_

But after dancing with their groups in unison, they moved and danced together. As if breaking the line in the middle between the girls and the guys, Nora, Lucy, Miles, and Tyler, walked up to each other and danced with each other. They danced and flowed naturally. All the girls and the guys followed, dancing with each other now as if the "competition" between each other suddenly ended just like that. They danced with each other with their own moves just for fun until the song ended.

When the song ended, shouts, cheers and applause were heard all over the place. Everybody was happy and others were jumping. Almost everyone was shouting 'That was awesome!', 'That was really fun!' or 'I totally enjoyed it', all were positive.

Lucy and Nora hugged each other, as Tyler and Miles clapped each others hand and patted each others back.

"Okay. That was totally freaking awesome!" shouted Nora, as she moved to hug Tyler.

Tyler chuckled while hugging her back. He mocked her, saying, "Yeah. 'Totally'."

"Hey!" shouted Nora, as she slapped him teasingly on the chest.

Tyler continued to chuckle while saying, "I was just kidding." while hugging her again. "You were amazing." He said to her ear.

Nora had chills down her spine as she could feel Tyler's breath on her ear. "Thankyou. You were wonderful too." she whispered to his ear.

They broke apart and didn't want to move away from each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seriously! I enjoyed it! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Lucy shouted, while slightly jumping and twirling like a kid towards Nora and Tyler. She caught out of balance and almost fell when somebody caught her at the back. She looked up and saw herself staring at Miles. His hands were on her shoulders.

"Yeah. Enjoyed it so much that you almost caught yourself severely injured." Miles chuckled.

"Tss." Lucy replied, rolling her eyes while facing him. She hugged him as he hugged her back. But then, she suddenly moved backwards, slightly, as she said, "Wait. Hold on." Lucy looked at Miles with her one eyebrow raised. "Why didn't you tell me that you could dance like that?"

Miles smiled and looked down. He slightly scoffed and then looked at Lucy. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't. I had NO FREAKING IDEA." Lucy explained. "Sorry. I just thought you were like the music-"No, no. It's not that. It's alright. It's no big deal, really." Miles interrupted.

Lucy looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I'm still more on the music thing. Don't worry." Miles explained. "I usually don't mention the dancing thing to others, cause, I don't know. I guess I liked making music more or something. But, yeah. I tried dancing before, and got better of it. Tyler knew-"Yeah. _TYLER KNEW,_ And I didn't." Lucy interrupted, as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Still. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look. Tyler just saw my moves ONE TIME, when we went to this bar with Mac. They were dancing and they let me dance too." said Miles. "And, I don't know why I didn't tell you. I mean, why should I anyway, right? You never ask too. So, why bother?" said Miles trying to smile.

Lucy's mouth was partly open and was slightly shocked on what Miles just said. As if realization hit her, she said bitterly, "Yeah. Why should you, right? It's not like you're…"

Lucy stopped.

"I'm? I'm what?" asked Miles.

"… Nothing. Nevermind." said Lucy, as she shook her head.

Miles looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Anyway. I was really shocked though. I never thought that you could… yeah." said Lucy. "But seriously, you were good." She grinned at him.

"Yeah? You we're great too." said Miles, as he replied smiling back at her.

The party was kind of over for some people. So when Miles, Lucy, Tyler, and Nora looked around, they realized that the people had lessened. Some already left so there were like only 30 people left inside the place.

Natalee was on the stage holding the mic, as she said, "HEY! LET'S TAKE THIS PARTY TO THE ROOFTOP, SHALL WE?" she continued, saying, "Everybody who wants to join, you can just go up the stairs over there." She pointed to an opened door near the stairs of the stage. Some of the people started to go up to the stairs on the opened door. "This party ain't over yet." She went down the stairs and went to her friends, following them go up the stairs.

"Wow. That's one party girl." said Nora to all of them while laughing.

Miles chuckled and said, "You don't even know the half of it."

They all replied, laughing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **Long? SORRY. XD Anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
